


Green Ketchup

by CirnouliK



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Forgive Me, Gen, References to Undertale Genocide Route, This Was An Awful Idea, dumb ideas, ketchup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirnouliK/pseuds/CirnouliK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Sans finds out there’s more than one color of tomato smoothie.</p><p>I have no excuse for this. I just thought it could be sweet/funny...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Ketchup

**Author's Note:**

> So. This was an idea that came to me during one of those kinds of days where you just sit around, wondering what to do, and suddenly something clicks in your mind. And then you waste the next hour putting it into words.
> 
> Enjoy…?

“ * so, uh, kid. what’d you bring me today? ”

 

Sans was used to Frisk occasionally bringing with them things that they’d find on their evening grocery trips with Toriel, so in the evenings afterwards he’d come over to chat things up with his favorite little tyke. Frisk especially liked to give Sans some rather… odd gag gifts, as they were influenced by his constant gags and puns to try their hand at it theirself.

 

Today, though, was a special day; the day Ez-Squeez came back onto the market after the Fiasco of 20XX with rotten ketchup and some poor SOUL’s sandwich. The headlines were all over America at the time, and by the end of it, Henyz had been sued for just under a million dollars in expenses. Why they’re back on the market, though, is due to popular customer demand, as the fun colors livened up otherwise bland foods.

 

So Henyz came up with an agreement: make the bottles more clear to see inside, and make the colors brighter so the chances of the aforementioned food poisoning doesn’t happen again. And it just so happens that, the week of their premiere with their special color of mustard, ‘Mettaton Pink (with edible glitter, though that’s another story)’, the mother and adopted child duo found their way to the condiment aisle. And Frisk had the biggest grin on their face.

 

After they got home and saw Sans lazing over the couch, they immediately dug into the grocery bags, much to Toriel’s dismay, and pulled out what had to have been the greatest thing conceived; green Henyz Ez-Squeez ketchup. They hurriedly scurried over to the lazing skeleton and held the bottle in front of their face, smile as bright as the sun.

 

“ * … whoa. frisk, is that...? ”

 

They’d nod and bounce up and down eagerly, handing Sans the bottle. He looks it over; the cool-looking, ergo-nomic grip, the no-mess spray cap, and what truly mattered, the insides. Which were completely neon green in color.

 

The skeleton felt a tear well up in his eye, cyan blue in color, with one of the biggest and most sincere smiles across their face.

 

“ * it’s… beautiful… ”

 

Not long after hugging the bottle like the nut he was, he hugged Frisk as well. Toriel, meanwhile, was watching the whole ordeal with but a simple, motherly smile on her face. Which quickly dissolved into warm giggling as she exited stage right. 

 

“I thought you’d enjoy that, Sans. Frisk picked it out as soon as they saw it, and I couldn’t help myself; it was  _ perfect _ for you. Now come along, Frisk. You can give him the other two bottles when we’re finished putting our groceries away.”

 

Frisk would soon nod, giving Sans a thumbs up before running off to help Toriel pack things away. Now alone with the bottle, Sans eagerly removes the plastic top underneath the cap and takes a big, hearty swig, letting it swish around inside his mouth before swallowing with a loud sigh.

 

Even if it tasted the same, he couldn’t help but love it as soon as he tried it. He wiped off his mouth a little while afterwards and slumped over the couch, grinning a bit more than he usually was.

 

“ * man, i have the best kid ever. ”

***  
  


Meanwhile, in another timeline…

 

***  
  


Their attacks came swiftly, and their dodging on par. It was an intense fight, an almost scenic dance performed by the two best dancers in the Underground, just below Mettaton; Sans and Chara.

 

With a renewed vigor, Sans went on an all-out assault, adamantly firing Gaster Blaster after Blaster at the demon, followed by waves of bones. But, even with a mid-way snack, Sans simply couldn’t stay awake, and would succumb to his own weariness.

 

**9999999999999**

 

Upon being sliced in two, Sans winces and frowns visibly for possibly the last and only time, clutching his mid-section. He looks down, then up, as… green leaks from him?

“ * welp. don’t say i didn’t warn ya. ”

 

He waddles off-screen, a green trail oozing behind him like slime from a snail, before he makes one final comment.

  
“ * best. ketchup. ever. ”


End file.
